User blog:WikiaEpic/UPDATE: PLEASE READ + Redundant Categories... again.
Hi everyone, I've been going through a the character pages and cleaned up many of the unnecessary categories. Despite that I posted a blog post a while ago asking you all not to include categories like that, I suppose it's time to make a new one and further elaborate on a couple things. There are many categories that cancel out each other, for example: 1, Category: List of Inanimate Insanity Characters vs. Category: Characters The better category: Characters. Why? The "list of II characters" page shouldn't be a list, but just a category. The "Characters" category should be on every single character page, and it's simple and right to the point. In essence, replace "List of Inanimate Insanity Characters" with just "Characters". I implore all of you to look at the Steven Universe Wiki, where all of their categories are very well kept - not to mention the whole entire wiki, which is beautifully managed. 2. Category: Season 1 Characters vs. Category: Season 1 Contestants The better category: Season 1 Contestants. Why? There is a difference between a character and a contestant. A character can be anyone on the show, and that can be covered with the previously mentioned Category: Characters. This means that "Season 1 Characters" and "Season 2 Characters" should be removed. A contestant is someone who actually competes, such as Balloon, OJ, Soap, Microphone or anyone else. *A character who competed ONLY in Season 1, like OJ, should have only: Category: Season 1 Contestants *A character who competed ONLY in Season 2, like Soap and Microphone, should have only: Category: Season 2 Contestants *A character who competed in both Season 1 and Season 2, like Balloon, should have both: Category: Season 1 Contestants and Category Season 2 Contestants In essence, replace "Season 1 Characters/Season 2 Characters" with "Season 1 Contestants/Season 2 Contestants". 3. Category: Minor Characters''' vs. '''Category: Supporting Characters Both categories here work, but for different characters all-together: A minor character has appeared or is mentioned at least once, but does not make much of an impact on the entire storyline as a supporting character. Examples of minor characters include but are not limited to: Judge Gavel, Rusty Jo, Pizza Cutter and Starfruit (and the entire Spoiled Lemon band). A supporting character that is not focused on by the primary storyline, but appears and/or is mentioned in the story enough to be more than just a minor character or a cameo appearance. Examples of supporting characters include: MePhone4, MePhone4S, MePad and Toilet. I will restate once more that categories that describe color (red, green, blue), personality (nice or mean) or whether they have arms or not (armless or arms and legs) 'should NOT be on pages. '(However, I am perhaps considering keeping the "armless" one, maybe if I'm conviced otherwise.) If any of you have any questions regarding these categories, please ask right away in the comments of this blog. I've done a bit of work around the wiki to clean up some of the characters' categories, but I think I may have missed a few, and some I just didn't bother to do at all. ALSO, please give me any suggestions you have for the wiki! I'd love to hear what our contributors would like to have! - Taylor Category:Blog posts